


My Church

by aprilreign



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Inspired by a Hozier Song, Song fic, Song: Take Me To Church (Hozier)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 17:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20660801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Beorn finds salvation with Bilba





	My Church

My little lover got a lotta humor. She even giggles at my dis approval. Bright, clever and wholesome, I ain't ever gonna starve for her love.

Every night I hunt, it get's more bleak and I ain't got the strength to rid myself of the wretched filth each week. I am tired and sick of it.

The only heaven I know, I worship in the bedroom. She offers no absolutes but alone in her shrine she commands me to find peace and be well.

Amen, Amen


End file.
